


Panties

by Mesmeret



Series: Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, slight mention of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to be a Victoria Secret Angel when he grows up.<br/>Dean finds Hanes women's underwear comfy.<br/>Dee likes the power of panties.<br/>Castiel likes to wear high waisted lacy panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

DeanxShota!Cas:

Cas’ first bookmarked pages on Dean’s laptop were of lingerie sites. He would wait for the change of fashion seasons eagerly and see what the new styles were. He would fantasize being an Angel on the runway. To be the first man adorned in diamonds and luxurious fabric covering only what needed to be covered. He knew how to pose and would practice whenever Dean was busy with a car in the garage. Sometimes when he was feeling bold, he would go down and practice his walk in his heels and a selection of thongs in the garage.

Dean has a very faint memory of women’s underwear being part of the household back when Mary was alive. On occasion, Cas would convince him to wear some as well. Seeing a pair of boy shorts his size in the wash struck a chord in his heart. So started the routine of washing a pair or two of generic Hanes women underwear in the wash. He would fold them and place them in the laundry room for next time. However, once Cas discovered the meaning, he begged sweetly to see Dean in them. They felt exactly like briefs but a little tight in some places and baggier in others. So, nowadays, they are a pair of panty wearers.

CastielxShota!Dean:

Dean was always confused by how Castiel would take him to not only the boys department, but the girls departments as well blushing awkwardly. Castiel would mutter, “Does your sister Dee need new underwear?” when the retail assistant made a bee line towards them. Dean would look at the playful patterns before looking at Castiel, “She’s a teenager, Daddy. I think she would throw a fit if you got her kiddie underwear. Where’s the lady underwear?” He turns the assistant hiding a smirk imagining him causing Castiel to go weak at the knees with a sexy number over his freckled ass.

Castiel looked at the calendar. Dean is 16.5 today. He drew a little heart next to the day in his planner before placing it in his desk drawer. He grabbed the white lace thong. It was an odd cut, reminiscent of the 80s with the sides going high over his hip bones. But it meant that the lace covered the entirety of his erection. He heard the horn of the Impala blast from the parking lot of his bank office. With that, he changed efficiently and placed his briefs in his brief case. Once he settled into the passenger seat, the summer heat wasn’t the cause of his flushed features. Dean looked him over looking exactly like the bad boy in high school and kissed him just as roughly. However this time, Castiel was fucked near an inch of his life rather than beaten.

Shota!DeanxShota!Cas:

Dean gets nervous when he sees Cas’ underwear drawer. Every pair of panties is rolled up perfectly with a bow, heart, or word over where Cas’ member would be is facing up at him. He runs his fingers timidly over the varied textures until he chooses a soft coral pink pair of bikini cut cotton panties with white lace for himself.

Cas blushes timidly at Dean when he offers to help out with the laundry. Cas then runs up to his room and grabs a tote bag and stuffs his dirty panties in them. He had just played catch with Dean and managed to catch the ball more often than not. Dean shouldn’t see his girly underthings. Unfortunately, a black thong that is patterned by dried cum falls away from a pair of shorts when the boys load the washing machine.


End file.
